The present invention concerns a machine for collecting and sorting waste, and more particularly a machine with a small footprint, making it possible to collect a large volume of waste.
In an ecological and societal contribution, the recycling of household waste has become common practice. However, it is more difficult to recycle waste outside the home, because the collection of this waste requires a large infrastructure.
Thus, it is particularly difficult to collect and sort waste from machines dispensing hot or cold drinks. Indeed, these machines deliver different types of drinks, the contents of which must be selectively sorted, stored and recycled. This requires waste containers that are specific to each type of waste, collection means that are close to the dispensers, and regular collection. The collection of waste produced by automatic dispensers is therefore more difficult than the collection of household waste.
Metal cans, plastic bottles and plastic cups are the most commonly used containers in automatic dispensers. There are known devices for sorting and storing waste of this type. In particular, the document FR2829950 describes an automatic waste-compacting and sorting machine. This machine comprises a compression shaft for compacting and moving the waste and sensors for detecting the type of waste (steel, aluminum or plastic) as well as means for directing the waste towards the respective containers.
However, such a machine occupies a large surface area on the floor. It is therefore difficult to place it in confined spaces such as an employees' lounge.